Opened Eyes With A False Identity
by YourConscience813
Summary: He knew of his existence but could never understand which one was… Him… His eyes are open, but what is the truth? Reality doesn't seem so… real… anymore. Oneshot. Read and Review.


Opened Eyes With A False Identity. Second Assassin's Creed fanfiction and the second one to deal with Subject Sixteen. Plus it includes the random notes of his writing on the walls... And floors… Well, there isn't much to say about this. Created it in my English class when I should have been doing… Probably something important… I am not able to do anything but write in my classes anymore. So, um… Yeah… Cool story, bro…

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, any of its characters, or the countless references I used from Sixteen's messages...

* * *

><p>My eyes close… And I see the past. There is nothing to fear… However, I watch as people died before my very eyes. Should I fear the destruction? They die from my own hands and I watch with a causal attitude as the life dissolves from their features into a still and almost calm state. I then sigh, feeling the stress of the next part of my mission. Blood stained my flesh. Wait… No… It was not my hands. It was someone else's. Yes, I was just in their body. It was an ancestor and their name was… <em>Shit, I've got to keep thinking… through the headaches… <em>It didn't matter. Obviously, my imagination must be working too hard… This cannot be real…

However, when I try to open my eyes, I realize they are already open. I'm trapped in the same vision. My personality shifts. My pupils become dilated... My heart rate increases as I smell the blood of the deceased. No, it is only a delusion. The smell, it is not real. It's the same complex when you look at a meal on the television and can smell the food. The blood isn't real. This isn't real.

I am not real.

Who am I? How long have I been trapped here? What century is this? Which name belongs to me? Which language do I speak? What sorcery is this?

_I don't know what's happening to me… I've been in the machine; they keep putting me back in! And I am losing control! It's all blurring together…_

My eyes close and I see war. Men fighting in barbaric ways, swords clashing together with sparks flying. A woman was caught in the crossfire between an archer and another solider in the crowd, her body falling limp as the arrow passed right through her neck. I would have flinched… But I could not. I would not allow myself. I was… Am an assassin. I am a warrior.

_Power doesn't die… It is passed on…_

It is not real.

Riding horseback day and night tried my body intensely but I would never give in to fatigue. Finally, I recognize the city. How long has it been since I last seen the city? Dismounting, I climb my way up the side of the crumbling stonewall. Fingerless gloves helped keep my grip as I scale the city's barrier. When inside, I take a deep breath before taking a leap of faith into the streets below. Hay bristle against my skin and I quickly snuck into the open- almost catching the attention of the patrol. I blend in with the crowd, easily snaking my way in-between chatty merchants and city guards. Women balance auburn ceramic pots on their head, gently making their way through the market. My feet slow to a stop…

A hand touches mine. It was brief but it was contact. A spark of electrically pulsed through my body, adrenaline coursing through my veins. My eyes scanned the crowd and there… A speck of yellow disappearing into a nearby alleyway. My eyes narrow on instinct, like a bird on its prey. I smirk, twisting and turning through the crowd to follow the light.

_I'm here; I have to stay here…_

Obsession.

I scan the abandoned pathway. Absolutely no one was there, meaning the target must have fled. I thought that until gold caught my eye. A gasp and a curse fell from my lips. The rooftops! Of course! Out of reflex, my blade extends from its hidden confinement as my heartbeat began to race. The hunt was on.

_Listen…_

Need.

My feet worked on their own accord, running up the side of the building to catch myself on a wooden beam. I climbed the wall quickly, continuing the chase. The golden form was in my sight now and I could not help but smirk as I lessened the distance between the target and I. My heart beat rages on as I focus my attention towards the other alone.

_Why do we have these gifts?_

Anticipation.

Only a few more feet. I watched their steps closely. We were coming to another large intersection of buildings and by then, the other could easily escape. I growl at the thought. No... I cannot let it happen. I sped up a bit, leaping to tackle the target to the ground. We both landed on a flat roofed building, my legs effectively pinning them down with little effort.

_These abilities?_

Desire.

I found myself sliding the hood off to look into her eyes. A hand touches her skin, feeling how soft it was underneath such calloused hands. I could see the light in her eyes and it made me feel… something… Her fingers came up to briefly touch the exposed skin of my neck before moving to my lips.

_Because it's in our blood!_

She is not real.

It took awhile to realize my eyes had opened. Blood dripped off my shaken fingertips. Oh god, I killed her. It was an accident. She was so… Sweet and gently… How could I? How could I kill her? I remember… It was so sudden. Her tears were falling freely before… I remember…

_It's getting harder. All the pain across time... It hurts too much..._

This is not real.

Shut. Open. Another war. People running and screaming. Muskets were raised and aimed at the enemies across the battlefield. _I'm holding a rifle… Gettysburg is in the distance… _Something caught my eye and I turn…

It happened so quickly… There was a booming sound in the distance, followed by my instincts taking over, then suddenly a jolt of pressure at my side. It shook my body. Seconds flew by in silence, the confusion settling in. My jaw dropped as my shaken hand moved to the slacken body. He was young but knew too much… I pushed him to the ground and continued on, my hands trying to wipe off the evidence of our fight. _I-I just stabbed a man and there is blood on my waistcoat!_

"_Artefacts sent to the skies to control all nations, to make us obey a hidden crusade. Do not help them_" Is this another alter? Is this… Am I me as I bid this warning? _I've got to keep thinking…_

Another meeting… _I'm at the Opera. _It was a meeting for information on my next mission- I think… _It happened in 1908... Umm… O-or was it 2008? 1708? I can't remember! _I took my seat silently, not intending to watch the performers. However her eyes… They distracted me through it all… I remember her high cheekbones, her thick red lips, and her gorgeous sparkling- almost innocent- eyes… I sit by my informant, fully captivated by her voice and beauty. _The soprano is so beautiful…_

At night, I took to the shadows. My eyes were set on my target, watching closely as she left the Opera House…It seemed as if it only took a matter of minutes until I was in her room. _I'm in bed with her… She cries as I fuck her…_

I'm standing straight and elegantly to speak. My words… They come out clear and pristine. I'm speaking… I am in Roma… _I'm speaking at the Forum… No one listens!_

_I'm in the forest… Hunting. The moon, I can see the moon…_

_The wolves are out hunting… Where, oh where, had Jack gone…?_

_With Jack deep underground, it was easy…_

It's the Eye of Providence… It is all seeing… Borromean Rings, the symbol of the Holy Trinity! They are linked. "New World Order." _They engineered the war, they engineered the peace, but they weren't going to get away with it. _As the lines of images of bird, mammal, and arachnid come together, they point to an item of great power from an ancient civilization. Eden's Pyramid. It shows the power and control that the object has over humans…

My heartbeat slows as I open my eyes for the last time. My world is black and white and… Red all over… It was over. _I can't do it! _I catch myself before I break out into a panic, my hand grabbing at the empty space in front of me. I thought… I thought she was there… Soon my hand comes back, shaky and tired. I look down at them wearily. _Can I do it? _Everything would soon be completely over… Would I be ready for this? No. No one could be ready for this step of their lives. Do I want it? Yes. Please… Oh God. Please make this stop. _I'm just ready to go…_

There will be no more confusion. No more trauma. I'll lift this pain off forcefully. I'll free myself from the restraints. The horrors of war and the pain of the black… The look of shock and worry on her face… _She sees me raise the knife…_

Stroke one and stroke two… I frown at the numbers. Two… Wait, no… One… One, two, two, and… Um… Another one?

_They drained my soul and made it theirs. _

One, three, zero, zero, zero, zero…

_I drain my body to show you where I saw it._

Thirteen… Sixteen… Eighteen…

_"He also forced everyone, small and great, rich and poor, free and slave, to receive a mark on his right hand or on his forehead, so that no-one could buy or sell unless he had the mark which is the name of the beast or the number of his name. This calls for wisdom, if anyone has insight, let him calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a person and it's number is 666." _

I'll never know my name, my age, my true identity. But I know and understand one thing that is real…

…_She sees me… raise the knife…_

I am truly an artist at heart.

_Hello, This is- t-t-t-they call me Subject Sixteen…_

* * *

><p>-End of Oneshot- Still sticking true to my deadline. Yes, I just have to have everything planned and semi-done. It doesn't have to be edited or whatever… But yeah, testing is still going on. For some reason my focus has moved from one category to another. Well, my interests are… broad. Er, I can't wait for everything to be done and posted. My head is killing me… But the good news? Didn't die on Minecraft today.<p>

Review if you wish, tell me what you think...

YourConscience813


End file.
